Special
by Tris Pond
Summary: Only when he met Shoyō, Kenma had understood what wishing meant.


Kenma used to see the world as something he just watched. He didn't really felt like he was part of it, not really, not even when he was with Kuroo.

Maybe that was because he didn't felt thing like the others apparently did. Sure, as a child he should have been excited about something, but he couldn't find a single memory of himself doing or seeing something that made he had fulfilled him. He never desired anything, not truly. The most he had done was to contemplate something.

As a teenager, it had been basically the same. Ot at least it was until he saw Shoyō. He had been interesting from the first moment they met, as he approached his "enemy" without a bit of animosity. He played volleyball like no one else he had ever seen, it was like his life depended of his victory. Kenma found himself envious for the first time, wishing to feel what it was like to be so devoted to something. He only tried to win the games for his friends.

The first game they had together had been exciting and Kenma couldn't wait to met the boy again. He was somewhat surprised to see Shoyō messaging him almost weekly, never shaken by the lack of heat in Kenma's answers.

In the week they spent together, training and competing, Shoyō almost never left his side, coming to the point that they slept next to each other, even though Shoyō should been sleeping with his own team. Strangely, Kenma didn't mind at all. It was a nice comfort to be around someone he trusted and that could make his day so light. Somehow, he just wanted Shoyō to be closer.

Watching Shoyō's games was a thing different from anything else he had experienced. He was truly fascinated by the way he always came up with something new, with a new strategy. It was easy to see that the boy gave one hundred percent of himself every day. His games were never tiring and they amused him as Kenma tried to imagine what would be the surprise this time.

Even his team noticed how different he was around Shoyō, and they suggested that if they played for the same team, he would be more motivated. He rejected the idea, saying that Shoyō would realize if he couldn't do new things. But there was other motive also – he would be too distracted by Shoyō, by the way he wanted to be near the boy. He made him feel things that he never thought himself capable of. Maybe the strangest of them was desire… or it was the safety?

Shoyō made him feel so alive, so curious to see what would come next. It was just something about the determination he showed, the way his eyes glowed when he was about to attack. He was special.

Kenma even felt bad when the week was over, and it took a while to him to adjust to life without Shoyō's constant presence. It was certainly more boring and brought him an unexpected sadness. Everything felt quieter now and he didn't like it all.

Of course, Shoyō still texted him, talking mostly about volleyball, but a little about his day too. Yet it was different from having him there. The worst part it was that Kenma knew that if asked Shoyō to hang out the boy would accept, finding a way to they meet on some between city, but he still didn't have the guts to do it when it would mean things different for them.

Also, Kenma tried to hide his feelings the best he could, because he didn't know if his teammates would be happy if they found out about it. Karasuno and Nekoma were rivals and only because they could learn from each other and talk a little bit, that didn't mean they would be happy to see one of them falling from the rival. And there were small detail that Kenma was a guy. He knew that Kuroo would be okay with this, but didn't know if the others would feel uncomfortable.

Shoyō would probably freak out – because of course he didn't feel the same – and Kenma didn't want to lose one of the few friends he had made. It would be a nightmare if Hinata start to act even more weird than usual. No, for now it was more than enough to only know how special he was to him and appreciate the new feelings he had brought to his world.

* * *

Note: just something I wrote because I really love these two (though I do ship Tsukihina). Feel free to review.


End file.
